


Stay.

by vampqueenmarcy



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampqueenmarcy/pseuds/vampqueenmarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a snuggle monster. Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay.

The chill of the morning air encircles them like the arms they have flung across each other’s bodies. A small sliver of yellow light breaks through the curtains to stir them awake. Or rather, stirs Dean awake. Cas is too stubborn to let the morning disturb his comfortable slumber, his head hiding in the warm crook of Dean’s neck. His stubble tickles Dean while he pulls him closer, their legs twining under the sheets. After ten minutes, Dean is itching for a cup of coffee. He turns over in an attempt to escape Cas’s clutch, but he just holds on tighter.  
“No.” His deep, raspy voice cuts through the quiet.  
“Cas, I need some coffee, I’ll come right back.”  
“No,” he repeats firmly.  
“Cas, come on, it’s cute when you’re clingy, but it’s also annoying.”  
“Stay.” A one word command, one that hits home for Dean, one that he himself had used before they became…whatever the hell they are now.  
“Alright,” he whispers, accepting defeat. He snuggles back into Cas’s warmth, home as much to him as the Batcave. Before he can fall asleep again, he hears Cas’s form of ‘I love you’ whispered into his ear in the form of a contented sigh.  
“Dean.”  
“Cas.”


End file.
